1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assemblage, in particular to a fuel injection system for high-pressure injection in internal combustion engines, having a fuel distributor and multiple fuel injection valves.
2. Description of the Related Art
Published European patent application document EP 2 151 572 A2 discloses a fuel distributor rail having multiple fuel injection valves. In order to connect the fuel injection valves to the fuel distributor rail, a shoulder is placed around an undercut on the respective fuel injection valve, tongues being configured on the shoulder. An injector connector on the fuel distributor rail has a cylindrical body into which the upper end of the fuel injection valve is fitted. A retaining bracket is fitted over the cylindrical body, and recesses in the retaining bracket interact with the tongues of the shoulder. Mounting of the associated fuel injection valve on the fuel distributor rail is thereby accomplished.
The configuration known from Published European patent application document EP 2 151 572 A2 has the disadvantage that during operation, the fuel distributor rail is excited to vibrate in the audible frequency range. This occurs principally as a result of noise sources in the fuel injection valves. The solid-borne sound propagates from the fuel injection valves via the cylindrical bodies of the injector connectors, the fuel distributor rail and rail holder, or the like, to the attachment structure, from which obtrusive noise is radiated. This obtrusive noise can in some circumstances even penetrate into the interior of the vehicle. The cylinder head can serve as an attachment structure.